Donna O'Hara
|mention = |gender = Female |type = Lebensauger |relationships = Ken, associate |job = |status = Deceased |cod = Stabbed by Trubel |season3 = X }} Donna O'Hara was a Lebensauger who appeared in . Appearances In a high-end store, Donna knocked a mannequin over on top of a glass case to distract employees while she, Jenny, Vanessa, and Cammy stole clothes. After a few seconds, they all started to leave, but a Store Detective grabbed Cammy's arm and ordered her to empty her bag. She scratched his face and ran out the door. All the girls except Cammy returned to an abandoned warehouse with the clothes they stole to show Ken. When Ken realized that Cammy wasn't there, he asked the girls if Cammy had got caught. Later, Ken and the girls were sitting around the table praying before they ate when there was a knock on the door. Ken answered it to see Cammy, who immediately apologized. Ken took her to a back room so they could "talk about it in private," and he eventually killed her as Donna and the other girls listened in fear. Later, Ken declared that the family needed someone to take Cammy's place and instructed Donna to find the replacement. After getting a tip from Cammy's former roommate at the halfway house Cammy was last known to have stayed at about how Cammy met Donna at , Nick, Hank, and Trubel sat in the car near O'Bryant Square hoping to spot Donna, who they believed was looking for Cammy's replacement. After a while, they thought they located her, so Trubel grabbed some spare change and got out of the car. She dumped her drink out and put the change in the cup as she messed up her hair. She acted like she was begging for change and eventually got to Donna. Donna told Trubel she should just go home, and Trubel said she would if she had a home. Trubel said to Donna that she liked her shoes, and Donna asked if she would like her own, so she invited Trubel to come with her. Donna brought Trubel to the warehouse and introduced her to the other girls and Ken. Ken handed Trubel a dress so he could see how she "cleaned up." Jenny and Vanessa worked on doing Trubel up by putting on makeup and fixing up her hair. As Jenny and Vanessa were warning Trubel about Ken, Donna came in and interrupted them, telling them that they were scaring Trubel. Donna also brought a pair of high heels to Trubel to see if she could walk in them. Once Trubel was cleaned up and wearing the dress and high heels, Ken came up to her and told her to walk to see if she could "sell it." Trubel stumbled a little in the high heels, but Donna said to Ken she'd teach her to walk in them better. When Ken took Trubel to the back room because "new girls spend their first night with him," Trubel hit him in the nose with an open palm to keep him away from her. He then woged, but she kneed him in the groin and ran out the door. She yelled at the other girls to get out, and Donna asked her what happened. Ken stumbled out and shouted at Donna that she had brought him a Grimm. Trubel looked at Donna and asked her how she knew about Grimms, and Donna then woged into a Lebensauger. Ken and Donna fought Trubel, but Trubel was able to get a brief opportunity to pull a knife from her shoe and stab Donna in the neck, killing her. Images S3E20trubel.jpg 320-Trubel dressed up.png Lebensauger woge.gif Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims